Harry Potter's Sixth Year at Hogwarts
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their Sixth year at Hogwarts, but it's not what they expected. Hogwarts has new classes, new professors, and new love? HHr, DG, LunaRonLavender. Read and Review! No flames!
1. The Burrow

A/n: I haven't been on fanfiction in a very long time, so I need to update my other fics as fast as possible. This is my first Harry Potter fic so please NO FLAMES!

Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their Sixth year at Hogwarts, but it's not what they expected. Hogwarts has new classes, new professors, and new love? HHr, DG, LunaRonLavender. Read and Review! No flames!

In the _book_, it was mentioned in Half-Blood Prince that Bill and Fleur were getting married. In this _fic_, Bill and Fleur's wedding was announced when Harry and the others were Fifth Years. So please, if you tell me that the wedding was only mentioned in Half-Blood Prince, please don't, because this is wanted this to happen in _my_ fic. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. :(

_Also_ this fic is kind of like a mix of the movie verse _and _the book so if you see something that wasn't in the book, it was in the movie, and vice-versa.

I may not be able to update quickly, and I'm very sorry if I take a while :( For my other stories, which I haven't updated ever since...I think Thanksgiving, I am very sorry. School has been making me very busy and I went to my relatives house for a few weeks, and sadly, they didn't have a computer. So while I was there, I wrote ideas for the next chapters. And please, don't give up on my stories, because I will not be discontinued or forgotten!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters, settings, and plot. I only own this fic! So _please_ don't sue me or anything!

Anyway, let's start the story!

Title: Harry Potter's Sixth Year at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Burrow

A boy at the age of sixteen was lying in his bed asleep. His bangs were against his closed eyes, and the only motion that his body did was when he breathed. The boy's name was Harry Potter, and he was staying at his relatives, the Dursley's, house.

A few hours later, the sun had come up and through the clouds, and shone its light against Harry's face, causing his eyes to slowly open. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Harry looked out the window from his bed, looking at the sun peeking through the cloudy sky. He sighed and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake his relatives up. Harry quietly peeked open the door and heard Uncle Vernon snoring loudly. He laughed silently and closed the door. Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, remained in her cage, and continued sleeping.

On the floor was a photo album that his friend, Hagrid, had given him in his first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry picked it up and opened it, looking at a picture of him with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The pictures were moving, and he could see the three of them laughing and smiling. Harry smiled, looking at how he looked like before, and compared it to how he looked like now, since he was now a sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry put the photo album on the table and quickly changed his clothes.

He finished quickly and got back on his bed, thinking about how Ron and Hermione would look like now. Ron would probably be taller, and would have obviously kept his hair the same, though he should cut it _sometime_. As for Hermione, Harry knew she would always look beautiful as she was transforming into a young lady.

'_Wait...did I just think that?_' Harry thought to himself.

Just then, Harry's door opened, causing him to jump. Harry looked to see a quite chubby boy his age at his door; it was Dudley, his cousin. Dudley closed the door and walked to Harry's bed. Dudley had given Harry a tiny bit of respect, especially after he almost made contact with a Dementor the year before.

"Potter, for once in my life, I need your advice..." Dudley said with a serious tone of voice. Harry's eyebrows rose, looking at him in shock.

"Er...go ahead...what do you want?" Harry asked, feeling awkward.

"I need help finding a girl to go with me to the first dance of the school year." Dudley said quickly. Harry continued to look at him in shock. Harry never thought of Dudley to ask him a question about how to get a girl. He figured that he'd go to his father, but that would make it worse in a way. Then he thought of an idea in his head and smiled.

"Alright then." Harry said, mischievously. "What you got to do, is just walk up to a girl and ask her right there."

Dudley looked at him in confusion. "Is that supposed to be a_ joke_?"

"Of course not." Harry said, trying not to laugh. "I remember I walked up to a girl and just asked her to go with me to the ball, and she quickly said yes."

Dudley thought a bit. "Well...you're not the kind of guy that a girl would go out with. And you're not that much of a prize as well."

Harry looked at him with a bit of anger.

"But...I'll do it." Dudley said and started to walk towards the door. Just as he touched the doorknob, something had hit Harry's window, as if someone had thrown a ball at his window. Harry quickly went to his window to see a small owl in the air with a letter in its feet. A bigger owl, carrying a letter in its feet as well, seemed as if the two owls were flying together. The small owl shook its head to snap out of confusion and Harry opened the window so they could come inside. Harry knew immediately that the small owl was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl.

"Oh no! Not the bloody owls again!" Dudley exclaimed and ducked behind Harry's bed. "Is there more outside?"

"Uh...no. I think there's only two." Harry said as the small owl dropped the letter in Harry's hands and the bigger owl perched itself on Harry's bed. "The small one is my friend's owl."

The bigger owl gave its letter to Harry and left immediately, while Pig stayed. The letter from the bigger owl was from Hogwarts, and had Harry's name on the envelope in ink. Dudley looked at Pig, tried to touch it with his hand, but Pig bit him.

"Ow!" Dudley exclaimed. "I'll leave. Have fun with your bloody birds."

Dudley quickly left the room as Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts. He lifted the adhesive seal and fully opened the letter. It read:

_Harry Potter, _

_We are pleased to have you back at Hogwarts. We must inform you that you will have more classes this year; they are Muggle Studies, Flying Class, Driving Lessons, and an elective of your choice. Your elective may be Wizard's Chess, Yearbook Staff, Art, Newspaper/Magazine, Fashion/Styling, and Cooking Class. These extra classes you will be having this year are required in your Sixth Year from now on in order to pass. You are able to get out of Flying Class and Driving Lessons as soon as you get a license for each. You will get these from your professor when you receive a test, or a recommendation from the professor. You will choose your elective once you arrive at Hogwarts. 6th and 7th Years have all of the extra classes, but the other students only have the elective._

_A list of books has been included with this letter, and they are required for all of your classes._

_This year will be a year of surprises. It will be more fun than the year before, so ask your professor for more information._

_Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry_

"What the?" Harry said as he read this. "Extra classes? Wonder if Ron or Hermione got this letter too."

Harry dropped the Hogwarts letter on his bed and took Hermione's letter, which was on top of Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_How have you been? I've missed you! Hope you've had a great vacation...even though you are at the Dursleys. But have you got the letter from Hogwarts lately? This is mad! They're actually going to have Flying Lessons back for the Sixth Years, and you know how I'm terrified of heights! I bet once I get on my broom, I'd lose control and hit the Whomping Willow._

_And have you chosen your elective yet? Ginny and I, well, we still haven't chosen yet, but we will soon I hope. I bet you and Ron would choose Wizard's Chess huh? So typical, and I can imagine Ron smiling as he beats someone at Wizard's Chess. If Ginny and I were to watch you and Ron play against each other, be sure to win! I can't wait to see that look on Ron's face! _

_But anyway, they said that Hogwarts would be more fun! Wonder why? Well, if you know anything, please tell me and Ginny about it alright? Oh and I might not be able to come to the Weasleys the same day as you do, so if you know something, don't tell anyone yet!_

_See you soon at the Weasleys!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry chuckled. He couldn't wait to get to the Weasleys house a few days before Hogwarts started. Ron had invited him and Hermione over for a week for some 'last minute fun', and Harry knew he wouldn't want to miss that. Bill and Fleur's wedding was coming up, and it happened to be during that week as well. But, did Harry feel himself blush as well? He never felt this feeling inside him, something much better than what he felt with Cho. Hermione was just a friend...right?

Pig was flying around the room, trying not to hit anything. Harry slightly shook his head to snap back to reality. He picked up Ron's letter as soon as he placed Hermione's letter on the Hogwarts letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing, mate? Not that much news happened at our house, but I want to know what happened over there at the Dursleys. If that Dudley kid messes with you, just remember to buy some of Fred and Georges' candy and give it to him. Ha, I remember when Fred and George gave one to him!_

_By the way, you've got the letter from Hogwarts haven't you? This is so great! They've got Wizard's Chess as an elective! Me and you can sign up once we get to Hogwarts, and...well...Hemione will just go with Ginny I guess...whatever girls want to do. Plus, flying lessons are back and we'd get our license quicker than Hermione for once! Watch, she'd probably lose control and crash into the Whomping Willow...or the castle...or even you!_

_Well, can't wait for you to get over here. I bet you've been starved to death by those people you call your relatives._

_See you,_

_Ron_

Harry looked at the calendar to see that it was almost two days 'til he could go to the Weasleys for the remainder of the break. He looked around and found two pieces of paper and a pen and started to write a letter to Ron.

_Ron, _

_I'm doing nothing over here! You have no clue how much I want to leave this place. And you'll never believe what happened. Dudley actually asked me for advice on finding a girl to go with to a dance. Not like anyone would go with him, but I just said to walk up to a girl and just ask her. That was kind of a mistake when we were trying to find dates to the Yule Ball remember? Well, you were the one who walked up to Fleur and asked her right there, and well, she said no...but hey, she's getting married to Bill soon right?_

_Yeah I've gotten the letter. But I just wonder why they just give everyone extra classes this year and not last year. But the chance of beating people at Wizard's Chess would be great. Hermione and Ginny...well...they could watch us play I guess, or Ginny could lead Hermione into that Fashion class...though I bet Hermione would choose another class._

_Well, almost two days 'til I come over! See you soon! Oh, and don't worry I'm not getting starved to death by my _relatives

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry then stopped writing, and got an envelope and inserted the letter inside. He wrote Ron's name on it and put it next to the other letters. Harry got another paper and started writing a letter to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I miss you too! I'm doing fine here at the Dursleys I guess, though it is boring, and they still do make me do their chores. At least Dudley has given me a little respect. Oh and yeah I've got the letter too. Don't worry, you're going to pass Flying Class. Ha, and don't worry, you won't crash into the Whomping Willow, because I'll be there to help you out. And if you're falling, you know I'll be there to catch you! And you'll lose that fear of heights once you get the hang of flying a broom._

_Me and Ron are most likely going to choose Wizard's Chess for the elective. When I see you and Ginny watching, I'll be sure to win against Ron, or whoever I'm against. I can't wait!_

_I wish _I _knew about what's gonna happen at Hogwarts. Hopefully it will be more fun than last time. And don't worry! I'll tell you everything I know! You and Ginny seem to be really interested in the Hogwarts news huh? I promise I won't tell anyone else other than you!_

_Anyway, see you soon at the Weasleys as well!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

'Putting _Love, Harry_ seemed appropriate right?' Harry thought as he put the letter into another envelope, wrote Hermione's name on it and put it on Ron's letter. Pig stopped flying and dove down onto Harry's bed. Harry picked up the two letters and handed them to Pig.

"Give this one to Ron," Harry said, pointing at Ron's letter. "And the other one to Hermione. Got it?"

Pig hooted and flew out the window, heading to Hermione's house. Harry sighed and looked at the calendar again.

'Can't wait to get out of here.' Harry thought and pulled out his suitcase to get ready in advance.

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

Today was the day Harry would go to the Weasleys. His suitcase was packed, with all of his Hogwarts materials and clothes, and other items that Harry wanted to bring. Uncle Vernon walked by his room to see Harry smiling. He rolled his eyes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

It was 10 in the morning and Harry was to leave at noon. He couldn't wait to leave the boring old house and go to the Weasley's household, where it was fun. Harry sighed and plopped onto his bed, waiting and imagining how much fun they were going to have. But instead, he drifted to sleep.

Harry's Dream:

**(A/n: The italics show what is happening in the dream, and the underlined text show what Harry is thinking and want to say, when he can't move)**

_Harry opened his eyes to see a big castle in front of him. It was Hogwarts, and Harry felt that he wasn't alone. He looked to his left to see Hermione, with small cuts on her face and on her arms. Hermione looked at him and slightly smiled, but the smile faded away. Harry looked to his right to see Ron, who was clutching his right arm, as if he had broken it. Blood was stained on his sleeve where he held his arm. He continued to look at the castle, looking serious and no happiness in his eyes. Harry looked at himself to see that he had a few cuts and bruises on his arms, and two or three small holes on his shirt._

_Harry looked at the castle, and noticed how dark and gloomy it looked. Hogwarts usually looked welcoming and great, but something had happened, making the castle look dangerous. Suddenly, Harry felt pain in his scar, and put his hand to it, hoping that the pain would stop. Then, Harry couldn't move anymore, as if he could only watch what was happening. Hermione looked at Harry with worry. Her hand went to his hand, that was on his scar and put them down. He felt a warm sensation enter him._

_"He's here, isn't he?" Hermione said and automatically Harry nodded. Hermione nodded at Ron and ran inside the castle._

_"Wait here." Ron said. "We're just going to check where everyone else is."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose in confusion as Ron followed Hermione. Many questions ran through Harry's thoughts. 'Where is everyone else? Did something bad happen? The reason why we all have cuts and bruises? Where's Dumbledore? Why would Voldemort be around here?'_

_Suddenly, a high pitched scream was heard. The scream belonged to a girl, who seemed as if she has been terribly hurt. Automatically, Harry ran inside the castle to see a girl with wavy brown hair on the ground, motionless. It was Hermione. Harry immediately ran to where she was and knelt on the ground, hoping that she was breathing. But she wasn't. Harry felt as if something had struck him by just looking at Hermione. He wanted to at least help her, but he couldn't move. Harry looked at her with green teary eyes. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, a few tears flowing down his cheeks._

_Harry looked up angrily to see a tall bald man, wearing a dark green robe, with a terrifying looking face and he knew that he was Voldemort. Harry's scar began to hurt even more than before, as Voldemort began to walk towards him. His tears became dried up as he came closer and closer._

_"Harry get out of here!'" Ron exclaimed, as he ran towards Voldemort. "I'll hold him off!"_

_"No!" Harry had screamed. "I won't let you! You and Hermione should've gone back to safety while you had the chance!"_

_Voldemort cackled. "Too late Harry. No one, not even him, can escape me. Just because 'The Boy Who Lived' is here, does not mean he will live." Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron, who was looking at Harry._

_'Run Ron!' Harry wanted to shout, but nothing came out of his mouth._

_"RUN HARRY!" Ron yelled._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted, and a bright green light emerged from his wand, and struck Ron. Ron, as if in slow motion, slowly fell to the ground._

_"NO!" Harry shouted. He looked at both Ron and Hermione as Voldemort was almost right in front of him. Voldemort cackled and smiled and pointed his wand at him._

_"Harry Potter! You will be gone forever!" Voldemort exclaimed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry's eyes widened as he watched a green light emerge from his wand once again. He felt as if he was on fire. Harry then felt his eyelids drop as he fell to the ground..._

Harry's eyes quickly opened. He put his palm on his scar and forehead, which had sweat all over. He looked at the time to see that it was almost five minutes 'til noon. Ron and Mr. Weasley were to pick him up at exactly 12 o'clock. Harry got off his bed.

'It was just a dream,' Harry thought. 'It wasn't real...'

He sighed a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he left. Once he was done, he put on his shoes and sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for the Weasleys to pick him up.

Harry looked out the window to see the clear blue sky and the empty street. No one and nothing was outside other than the cars that sat at each house's driveway. He waited until a car came, turning to Privet Drive, a man with red hair was driving, and his son, who also had red hair, sat next to him. Harry's eyes lit up and immediately ran downstairs as the car parked in front of the Dursleys' house. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, who were watching TV looked up at him. Their eyes narrowed as Harry swung open the door to reveal Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"I'm great." Harry said as he smiled. Mr. Weasley looked at him as the Dursleys continued to watch TV.

"Hello there Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "Hope you've got your things packed up!"

"Yes I have. I'll go get it." Harry said and went upstairs to his room, with Ron behind him. Harry and Ron returned a few minutes later with Harry's luggage. Ron carried Hedwig and his cage for Harry.

Mr. Weasley then looked at the Dursleys. "Well then, aren't you going to say a good-bye to Harry before we leave?"

They continued to watch TV, as if they didn't hear him. The only noise throughout the house came from the TV. Ron looked at his father.

"Dad, it's okay. We can leave now." Ron whispered to him.

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Weasley whispered back and looked at the Dursleys one last time and said a small "Good-bye!" before he, Harry and Ron had left the house.

Mr. Weasley opened the trunk of the blue car as Harry and Ron sat in the passenger seats with Hedwig's cage. Mr. Weasley then got back into the car and into the driver's seat and put on his seat belt.

"Boy, Harry, your relatives are quite unusual." Mr. Weasley said as he turned on the engine.

"They really are." Harry said as Mr. Weasley turned out of Privet Drive.

"I feel bad for you." Ron said and all three chuckled. The car turned towards a dead end. Harry looked around.

"Mr. Weasley, this is a dead end." Harry said. "Do you remember the way you got here?"

Ron chuckled. "Don't worry Harry. This _is _the way we got here."

Mr. Weasley smiled, pressed a button near the wheel, and pulled down an unusual gear shift. Harry looked at a nearby mirror and noticed that they did not see their reflection. He smiled as the car began to float off the road and into the air.

"Brings back memories from Second Year doesn't it Harry?" Ron asked and both smiled.

"How was it anyway?" Mr. Weasley asked, a bit enthusiastic. "You lost the other car when it happened after all."

Ron looked down in embarrassment. "Didn't I tell you? We crashed into the Whomping Willow...and then lost it when it ran off into the Dark Forest..."

Mr. Weasley looked as if he was okay about it, since he forgot about it 4 years ago. "Well then, hopefully you'll know how to properly drive a car this year, since Hogwarts will have Driving Lessons for you Sixth Years!"

"_Hopefully._" Harry said and smiled. "Anyway Ron, did Hermione arrive?"

Ron looked at Harry and his eyebrows rose in suspicion. "Why are _you _asking?"

Harry's eyes widened and quickly thought of something. "Well...she is our best friend..."

"_Right_..." Ron mumbled. "Well, I'm not sure, but she could've while we were gone."

"Oh, alright then." Harry said as the car started to slowly lower onto the ground in front of a house with a big chimney, with a lopsided sign by the road that said 'The Burrow.'

"Welcome back to our home Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as the car was now on the ground. Ron continued to look at Harry, who was smiling, in suspicion as they got out of the car. Ron shrugged and picked up Hedwig's cage and got out of the car, while Mr. Weasley got Harry's luggage.

Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talking to someone. A girl with wavy brown hair and was about Harry's age, with her luggage next to her, made him feel as if he wanted to jump. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and the girl looked up at him.

"Harry! It' s so great to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said and hugged him. Mrs. Weasley treated Harry as if she was his mother. It did seem like it, since she had given Harry and Ron a few Christmas sweaters. She then went inside to see if the rooms were clean.

"Welcome back!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged him as well. Ginny had given up on Harry the year before, and now only thinks of Harry as a friend.

Harry and the girl then began to smile. "Hey Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny continued to smile as she could tell that Harry began to blush a tiny bit.

Hermione smiled back and flung her arms around him. "I missed you Harry!"

Ginny's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened as Harry returned the hug. She looked at them as if they could be a perfect picture. Ginny then began to smile mischievously, as she thought of an idea. 'Harry and Hermione look like the perfect couple! They look good together and look as if they like each other...'

Ginny stopped thinking when Hermione let go of Harry. "Well then, let's go back inside." Ginny went inside first, and then Harry and Hermione.

Meanwhile, Ron and Mr. Weasley put Harry and Hermione's luggage into their rooms. Ron shared his room with Harry, while Ginny shared her room with Hermione. Fred and George were in the kitchen, eating lunch as they put their luggage away.

"Harry's here?" Fred asked.

"And Hermione's here too?" George asked. Ron nodded and smiled.

"Who came first?" They asked at the same time.

"Hermione." Ron said and went back outside. George then began to smile and cupped his hand in

front of an unhappy Fred, who then put 10 Galleons into it.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

What will Ginny do? Are they the perfect couple and will they become the perfect couple? What will Harry and Hermione do while they are at the Burrow? Will Ron act like Ginny? Will Harry's dream be real? Keep reading Harry Potter's Sixth Year at Hogwarts!

A/n: Well, when I first did this chapter, it was about 18 pages long, so I _knew _that I should at least make it into 2 chapters instead! So it won't be long until I update again. As in my other stories, if you don't understand something in the story, please review and tell me bu PLEASE don't flame! Bye for now!


	2. Of Accusations and Shopping

A/n: I'm feeling a little devastated right now. Fanfiction just deleted two of my stories and I think it was because of the summary. :( I wanted to email them asking why they did that but the terms of service said that they aren't liable. I just can't believe that they deleted my first ever story that I felt attached to, which was Digidestined Reunion, and it was so close to 100 reviews. But now I know that I just _have _to carry on with my other stories, and I want this story to be as good as my first one. If you were my reviewer from my other stories, I'm sorry. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alerts. Thank you! That made me a little happy.

The next chapter will probably be a little late, but I have the whole layout for this story. Like the summary, there will be many surprises in store for the Trio, and I'm just giving at least two hints in this chapter. I can't wait 'til the kids get to Hogwarts!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Of Accusations and Shopping

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

It was almost 8 PM. The sky was dark and the moon and stars were bright. Hermione was staring up at them, as if there was nothing to do _but _stare. Harry and Ron were in their room, still unpacking some of Harry's belongings and talk and laugh while doing it. Hermione was done unpacking her needed belongings and was in front of the window near Ginny and Hermione's room. Looking at the sky made her think of many things that were to happen. She remembered how Bill and Fleur were getting married in 5 days. Bill and Fleur were at The Leaky Cauldron, to have some _alone _time. Hermione sighed as she thought of the couple. 'I wish I had the kind of relationship like that...' Hermione thought.

As Ginny was going up the stairs to her room, she noticed Hermione next to the window. She looked around to see if anyone else was around. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen, and Fred and George were in their room, creating more of their products. Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione with her into their room. Once they were inside, Ginny locked the door.

"What's wrong!" Hermione asked, a little angry and confused since Ginny got her out of her thoughts.

"I just need to ask you something in private." Ginny said and Hermione sighed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. What is it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at her mischievously. "Do you like someone?"

Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ginny replied. "But do you?"

Hermione thought about this. Who was the guy who would always care and miss for her, and made her feel all gushy inside? Hermione then remembered the letter that Harry sent her.

'_Hermione, I miss you too!_' Hermione remembered from the letter. '_Ha, and don't worry, you won't crash into the Whomping Willow, because I'll be there to help you out. And if you're falling, you know I'll be there to catch you!_' She remembered how warm she felt just reading this, and how it made her smile, knowing that Harry would always be there for her and miss her and...

Hermione didn't notice that she was blushing. Ginny began to start giggling as she saw her face become red as a tomato. Hermione blinked and noticed Ginny giggle and then laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You were thinking of someone weren't you!" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione looked down at her feet. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Um...please...don't tell anyone...or anything." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. "Okay...I think...I like Harry a little."

Ginny began to smile and began to jump. "I KNEW IT!" She screamed in happiness. But she screamed so loud, that everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard Ginny. Footsteps were heard outside their door. Ginny and Hermione then heard banging on their door.

"Are you mental!" Ron had said from one side of the door. "Anyway, dinner's ready!" Ginny and Hermione heard Ron leave and Hermione then looked at Ginny.

"Oh...sorry..." Ginny mumbled. "It's just that, ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've seen you two hug several times and hold hands sometimes and I always thought that you two _did _like each other."

Hermione blushed. "Really?"

"Yep." Ginny said. "Anyway, let's go eat dinner."

Hermione smiled as the two then went downstairs to the dinner table. Mr. Weasley was at the end of the table and Mrs. Weasley was at the other end. Fred and George sat across from each other and Harry and Ron sat next to each other. Ginny and Hermione then took a seat across from Ron and Harry. Mrs. Weasley then looked up at everyone once they sat down.

"Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for suits and dresses for Bill and Fleur's wedding." Mrs. Weasley announced. "_And_ we'll all go shopping for new clothes and the girls and I will have the rest of the day at the salon!" Ginny began to smile, while the guys frowned. They didn't like shopping for clothes very much, especially shopping for _suits_.

"Oh come on boys!" Mr. Weasley said with enthusiasm. "This is for Bill's wedding! You know we have to get something good to wear!" The boys continued to frown and Mrs. Weasley smiled at Mr. Weasley. They all began to eat and Mr. Weasley turned to the boys.

"But don't worry! We'll take the car and go to Zonkos when the girls are having fun at the salon!" Mr. Weasley whispered, loud enough for all of the boys to hear, and they started to smile. Ginny and Hermione simply rolled their eyes at this. Mrs. Weasley looked at them, causing them to get back to eating again.

"Certainly not!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Fred and George's products are enough to have here. No more toys from Zonkos you hear me?"

"But-" The boys started.

"No buts!" Mrs. Weasley replied back and Fred and George went up to their room, stomping up the stairs as they went.

As soon as dinner ended, Hermione and Ginny went back up to their room. Ginny plopped onto her bed, and Hermione rested her head on her pillow.

"I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow!" Ginny said happily. "Me and you are going to go shopping for new clothes!"

Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion. "No no no no no. _You'll _go shopping, _I'll _be the one who'll say 'That looks great' or 'Ew not that!'"

Ginny got off her bed and walked to Hermione's. "What's that supposed to mean! We're buying new clothes for you whether you like it or not!"

"But-" Hermione started but got interrupted.

"That's my final answer Hermione!" Ginny demanded as she went to their bathroom to brush her teeth. Hermione sighed. Ginny seemed as if she was older than her, instead of Ginny being younger than her. Hermione could imagine the piles of clothes Ginny was going to buy for her.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Hermione woke up very early in the morning. She didn't hear a noise downstairs, which meant that no one was awake yet. Hermione then slowly got off her bed, noticing that Ginny was near. Hermione was wearing pink silk robes and her hair was a little frizzy. She brushed her hair and grabbed a random book as she left the room. She looked out the window to see that no clouds were in the sky, and a few birds were chirping in the trees nearby. Hermione smiled and silently sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She looked at the cover and noticed that it didn't have a label that had the title or the author. Hermione had put random books into her luggage before she left, and didn't look to see what books she put. The book was red, and had a silk strap on it. The strap was tied into a knot, but was not tight. Hermione undid the knot and opened the book.

Hermione gasped at what she found. The book was not a book, but a photo album. She flipped through each picture and noticed that they were all from their Fourth Year at Hogwarts. The first picture was a picture when they were at the Quidditch World Cup, a few hours before it started. Harry, Ron and Hermione were together outside their tent, smiling and laughing.

Hermione slightly smiled, since she remembered what had happened after the Tournament. She turned the page and the picture now had Harry on his Firebolt in the first task. The Hungarian Horntail had breathed fire at Harry, Harry dodging it and flies off ahead of the Horntail. Closely, Hermione could see herself with her hands on her face, making nail marks as she became even more worried about Harry.

She turned the page again to not only see a picture, but an article as well. The article had a heart shaped picture of Harry and Hermione when she hugged him before the First Task. The title of the article was '_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_', written by RIta Skeeter, a phony journalist. Hermione remembered the day when _Witch Weekly_ came out, and how almost every girl at Hogwarts was giggling when they saw Harry and Hermione walk together to class sometimes.

Hermione wished that the article was true though. Inside, she wished it were true, that they _were_ together. She wished that Cho would disappear, so Harry wouldn't like her. She wished Harry asked _her _to the Yule Ball, not Cho, or Parvati. Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, who was the famous Bulgarian Seeker from Durmstrang, and was the Durmstrang champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

She turned the page again, and it showed a picture of Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball. In the picture, Hermione didn't seem as happy as Viktor did. Hermione looked at the picture and sighed. Viktor didn't even know how to properly say her name, and many girls had given mean looks at Hermione, as if they were threatening her.

"What are you doing up so early?" A voice said, making Hermione jump. She looked at who startled her to see a boy with raven-colored hair. Hermione began to blush as he came down the stairs and walked towards her.

"I...couldn't go back to sleep." Hermione said. Harry chuckled at this.

"You're not doing some 'light reading' are you?" Harry asked, and Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"No. Well, I was planning to, so I picked a random book from my luggage, and found this." Hermione said as Harry sat down on the couch next to her. He looked at the photo album and his eyebrows rose at Hermione's Yule Ball picture with Krum. Harry slightly smiled at the picture, ignoring the fact that Krum was with her.

"You know, you were really beautiful that day." Harry said, making both of them blush. He looked at her and saw she looked beautiful now as well.

"Th-thanks Harry," Hermione said. "But, in a way, I hated that day."

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "But why? You were with the greatest Seeker ever. You should've been happy."

"Why would I?" Hermione replied. "Viktor didn't even know how to pronounce my name right. We didn't really talk a lot, like I do with you and Ron. And when I'm in the library, and he's there, he always stares at me, and, well, it kind of made me uncomfortable."

"But, he's one of the famous Seekers ever." Harry said, and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think he is." Hermione said, and Harry smiled. Harry gestured his hand towards the photo album and Hermione handed it to him. Harry started at the beginning, with the picture of when the trio were at the Quidditch World Cup, and he slightly smiled. He turned the page to find the picture of him at the First Task. His eyebrows rose.

"You took this picture?" Harry asked, looking up at Hermione. She smiled and nodded, making Harry smile as well. "Wow, so that's how I looked like...from your eyes..."

Hermione smiled as he turned the page, making her blush in embarrassment. Harry's eyes widened at the article. "You kept this!" He asked her in shock, and she nodded.

"One of the only articles that had me in it...I guess," Hermione said as Harry's eyes studied on the picture.

"You always said that magazines like _Witch Weekly _was rubbish!" He exclaimed and Hermione slightly giggled.

"Well, at least it brought back memories, didn't it?" Hermione replied and Harry chuckled. He slightly shook his head to stop focusing on the picture and turned the page. The picture was now back to the picture of Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball. There were at least 10 pictures left in the album.

"Harry, we haven't talked about everything that happened during the summer." Hermione said. "Did anything happen?"

Harry closed his eyes and immediately remembered the dream he had before he left the Dursleys. He then remembered a few minor things that happened after he remembered the dream, one of those memories being when Dudley asked Harry for advice. Harry opened his eyes and sighed, looking at a worried Hermione, whose eyes were looking at his.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Hermione said, with a serious worried voice. Harry nodded and looked down from her eyes. "What happened? Please tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Harry looked around and then back at Hermione. "Okay." Hermione lightened up a bit. "A few hours before I left, I took a nap and I had a dream. You, me and Ron were outside of Hogwarts, and it was very dark. All three of us had a few cuts and minor injuries. My scar began to hurt, and you knew that Voldemort was nearby."

Hermione looked at Harry with widened eyes and worry. Harry sighed and continued. "Then, I couldn't move. Like I was being controlled by something or someone, but I could still watch what my body was doing. So I watched everything else happen. You ran inside Hogwarts, and Ron told me to wait there and he ran after you. A few seconds later, I heard a scream, so I watched myself run inside Hogwarts to see you on the floor. Y-y-you weren't breathing...or moving...or anything."

Harry looked up at Hermione, who started to shiver in fear. "I remember how I couldn't do anything to help you. I was crying, and then I became so angry at the guy who did that to you. I looked up, and I saw Voldemort.

"Ron tried to hold back Voldemort, so I could run away, but I didn't. Th-th-then..." Harry stopped, with tears in his eyes. Hermione breathed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"W-w-what did he do Harry?" Hermione stuttered.

Harry's eyes then released a few tears. "V-v-voldemort killed him! He u-used the Avada Kedavra...on you and Ron! I c-c-couldn't do anything! T-t-then he used it on me, and then when I collapsed, I woke up."

Hermione then put her arms around Harry, who tried to stop the tears from falling. "Harry. That was just a nightmare. It won't happen. I promise you."

Harry then stopped and looked at Hermione, who was still hugging him. "T-thanks Hermione. I just hope it _won't _happen."

Hermione smiled. Just then, Harry felt the presence of two figures who were at the stairs, looking down at them. The two looked up to see Ron and Ginny with their arms crossed, looking at them. Hermione and Harry, who were still hugging each other, quickly broke apart from each other. Both of them blushed, making Ron's eyebrow rise.

"Well then, you two woke up bright and early this morning." Ron said sarcastically. "I wake up, and you, Harry, weren't in your bed. So I get out of the room to see Ginny looking around for someone-my guess Hermione-when she leaves her room. We go downstairs to see you two hugging."

Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione. She gave them two thumbs up and mouthed the words "Good job!" Harry looked at her with confusion and narrowed eyebrows. Hermione on the other hand slightly blushed.

Ron looked at them suspiciously. "You two weren't snogging or anything were you?"

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "We weren't snogging!" They exclaimed at the same time, both of them still blushing.

"Wait, did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend during the summer behind me and Ginny's backs?" Ron asked, his arms still folded.

"No we didn't Ronald." Hermione said, getting off the couch while folding her arms and had the red photo album in one hand. The silk strap was hanging from the cover. "Now if you excuse me, Ginny and I need to get ready to...er...go shopping."

Ginny smiled as the two went upstairs. Ron unfolded his arms and his eyebrows rose at Harry. "Whatever you say Harry, whatever you say." Ron said and went upstairs. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him back to their room to get ready as well.

Ginny had already chosen what she was going to wear and her clothes were on her bed. It was a pink tank top and a denim skirt, and a pink bag was next to it. Hoop earrings and a few bracelets were there as well and some sandals were on the floor. Ginny looked at what Hermione chose. Hermione chose a white sleeveless shirt, a brown jacket and some jeans and a white designer bag that she had gotten as a present from her parents. On the floor were some brown flip flops that she had also brought in her luggage.

Ginny, who had already dressed up, looked at Hermione's outfit once Hermione was done dressing up. Ginny sighed.

"You should show off your feminine side more." Ginny said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "But don't worry. We're going to get you a lot more clothes today!"

Hermione sighed as she fixed her hair into a ponytail. Ginny was very happy and excited to go shopping with Hermione, and she was even scared to know what dress she would pick for her. Before leaving the room, Hermione took two cell phones out of her luggage and put them in her bag. The two walked downstairs and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley used magic to cook breakfast and clean some of the dishes in the sink. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, talking to each other. Fred and George sat on two of the chairs next to the couch, discussing about new ideas for their products, and as soon as Mrs. Weasley had cooked their breakfast separately from the others, they sat down at the table and began to quickly eat their food. As Hermione came downstairs, Ron looked up at her.

"Here comes your girlfriend." Ron whispered as Harry looked up at her. Harry narrowed his eyes and slightly hit Ron on the arm. This time Ron spoke louder. "Ow! Harry I swear..."

Ron stopped as Hermione came closer to them. "Is something wrong? Or..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Harry's voice.

"N-no nothing's wrong." Harry said. Ginny had come downstairs and looked at Hermione and one of her eyebrows rose. Hermione shrugged as Mrs. Weasley came up to the children. Fred and George looked up and chuckled mischievously.

"Come on children! Let's eat before we go." Mrs. Weasley said and everyone got up and went to the table.

Fred and George were already sitting down in their chairs and looked as if they were waiting for something to happen. Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in their seats. Ron and Mrs. Weasley sat in their seats as well. The twins quickly finished their breakfast as the others sat down. Fred then looked at George and they nodded simultaneously. Fred took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed the only button on it. As Ron and Mrs. Weasley were eating, a big farting noise was heard from where they were sitting. Ron's eyes widened as he got up from his seat and looked at his chair as everyone started to laugh. Fred and George laughed the hardest as Mrs. Weasley got off her chair as well. She noticed a brown camouflaging rubber device on her seat. It was flat and not full of air like the usual whoopee cushion. Ron and Mrs. Weasleys' eyes turned to Fred and George who continued laughing.

"What do you call this?" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them, holding up the flat device. Fred and George stopped laughing to explain.

"Well, it's our new creation" Fred started.

"That works like the whoopee cushion that muggles use" George continued.

"But with a little bit of magic"

"Of course!"

Ron looked at them with a bit of anger. "Ooh I'm going to get you two!" He shouted and Mrs. Weasley stopped her sons from making trouble.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said with a voice that made them silent. "You are grounded for the rest of the week!"

Mr. Weasley was still laughing silently at what had happened. Ron and Mrs. Weasley looked at him with narrowed eyes. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat out loud with an, "Ahem!" and Mr. Weasley looked up at her. He immediately stopped laughing and finished his food.

"Well then, I'll uh...go and check the car before we leave..." Mr. Weasley said quickly and went outside. Fred and George shrugged at each other and followed their father outside. Obviously, they didn't care if they were grounded or not. Mrs. Weasley sighed and everyone else helped put the dishes away. Mrs. Weasley did the rest by using magic to wash the dishes and do other chores. The children waited in the living room for Mrs. Weasley to finish what she needed to do before they left.

"I hope everyone studied during the summer." Hermione said, making the others complain.

"Hermione, is there ever a time where you _don't _study?" Ron complained. Hermione looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What does _that _supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Finally, something you _don't _know!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione just got angrier. Ginny sighed.

"Will the two of you stop fighting?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny. "Ron, say sorry to Hermione."

Ron grunted and turned to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione."

Hermione smiled and Harry smiled at them. Mrs. Weasley then went downstairs to where the children were at. They all left the house, with Mrs. Weasley locking the door. There were two cars now outside. One of them was blue and the other silver, looking like normal cars that muggles used. Mrs. Weasley took the girls and Mr. Weasley took the boys and they all got in their cars; the girls in the silver and the boys in the blue. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then turned on their engines and the blue car began moving, followed by the silver car. Mr. Weasley then pressed a button and the car began to float again; Mrs. Weasley doing the same thing.

"You know girls, I've heard _some _news about Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley started, making the girls anxious to know what it was. "I've heard that there will be some sort of contest for the students. Bill told us in a letter when him and Fleur said they were at the Leaky Cauldron. And, this contest is for girls in their Fifth Year or older!"

Ginny and Hermiones' eyes widened. They had a chance for this contest! Hermione and Ginny then began to cheer, making Mrs. Weasley smile. They didn't know what to expect, but to hope that this contest wasn't hard or life risking, like the Triwizard Tournament. Their cheering became so loud that Harry and Ron could hear them from the other car. Harry and Ron turned around at them and saw Ginny and Hermione very happy. Their eyebrows rose and turned back.

"What are they doing?" Fred asked. George nodded at Harry and Ron, telling them that he was going to ask the same thing.

"Ginny and Hermione are all happy and I think they're cheering..." Ron said, turning back at them again.

Mr. Weasley then remembered what Bill had told him and Mrs. Weasley in a letter. "Your mother must've told them the news then." He said with a smile. The boys looked at him as the car turned left.

"What news?" Harry asked.

"About the contest Bill told us in the letter he sent us." Mr. Weasley replied. The boys began to talk amongst themselves about what it could be and if they would enter it until Mr. Weasley interrupted them. "Sorry boys, but this contest is only for the girls Fifth Year and older!"

The boys then became disappointed and Mr. Weasley tried to cheer them up. "Don't worry. Just because this contest isn't for the boys doesn't mean it will ruin your Sixth Year at Hogwarts."

"It's unfortunate," Fred started.

"That we're not at Hogwarts this time." George continued.

"But if you can..."

"Tell us if it's entertaining or not in a letter."

Ron smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

Fred and George returned the smile. Mr. Weasley chuckled as the cars reached the back of a dead end near the city. Harry turned around at the girls to see Ginny very excited and smiling as she looked out the window. He chuckled at Hermione looking upset and worried about Ginny and their shopping. The cars then touched the road's surface and once the cars were fully on the surface, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began turning more often than they did when they were in the air. Muggles were everywhere they went, and Harry knew that it would be very unlikely to see someone from Hogwarts, or someone who wasn't a muggle.

The cars then approached a big mall with big parking lots. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then parked in available spots in the parking lots and tried to park somewhere close to the building. Ginny then smiled at Hermione who smiled, but later faded away. The girls got out of the car and waited for the boys to get a parking spot. Hermione and Ginny started to laugh as they saw a few muggles steal their spot. It was after the fourth time that Mrs. Weasley began to giggle at them. She could see Mr. Weasley get angry when someone stole his spot. Harry and Ron then started talking amongst themselves about random things, knowing that it'll take a while to get a spot. About after their seventh time trying to get a spot, they succeeded. The girls continued to giggle as the boys walked towards them. Ron looked at them with an annoyed look and they stopped giggling. Once the boys finally met up with them, Hermione opened her bag and reached for something.

"Harry, I need you to hold onto this." Hermione said, giving him one of the cell phones. Harry held out his hand and once it was in his hand, he started pressing buttons.

"Why didn't you give it to Mr. Weasley or Ron or the twins?" Harry asked.

"You're the only one who really knows how to act like a muggle and not the others." Hermione explained. "Besides, you'll never know what they'll do with them. They might call some random person they don't even know."

Ron and Ginny watched how Hermione explained to Harry how to call someone and how to lock it and everything about the phone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing what stores they were going to and Fred and George were looking through cars, figuring out how to make the cars' alarms turn on as they waited. Ginny smiled as Hermione had to get Harry's hand to guide him on the buttons, and seeing them smile and laugh together. Everyone had finished and walked towards the building from the parking lot. Harry and Hermione stayed in the back and walked together, laughing a few times. Ginny turned back a few times and looked pleased.

The group then reached the door of the mall. They entered and Harry and Hermione looked up at the stores in amazement. The Weasleys didn't seem amazed though, which meant that they've been here already. A few people looked at them, especially at the Weasley's, who were walking in a big red haired group. A few boys seemed to whistle at Ginny and Hermione, and Harry looked at a boy with anger when he whistled at Hermione. Hermione giggled as they continued walking. But she did manage to see a few girls look and wink at Harry, making Hermione get mad a few times too. She also was able to hear a few barely audible voices talking about how _hot _Harry was. A few girls loved his messy raven colored hair, some loved how he smiled, and some loved his green eyes. But they didn't notice that it was _Hermione _who made him smile, and it was _Hermione _who loved Harry's hair and smile then any of them. Hermione blinked to snap out of her thoughts.

'Okay, stop Hermione...this is your best friend Harry Potter your talking about.' Hermione thought. 'Maybe you really don't like him...it's just that you two are like brother and sister or act like cousins or relatives or something like that...'

'No...' Hermione thought back. 'I really do like him. But I'm not sure if he likes me...and maybe he thinks that we _do_ act as if we're more than best friends but what I'm feeling is true...'

Hermione didn't notice that she was staring at a random clothing store, and she walked slower than the group. Harry looked at her and looked in her direction to see what she was looking at. He became confused, since Hermione wasn't like Ginny, who would buy lots of clothes. So Harry tried to get her to snap out of whatever she was staring at. He noticed that the Weasleys were walking far away from them, so he knew they had to hurry up.

"Uh, Hermione, what are you looking at?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes widened and blinked again. She looked at Harry with innocent looking eyes.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something..." Hermione quickly said. They started to walk in the direction the Weasleys were walking.

"What about?" Harry asked. Hermione just looked at him and she knew she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand, and she thought that if she told him right there, he would probably start ignoring her.

"Oh, uh, n-n-nothing..." Hermione stuttered, making Harry seem left out. Harry then started thinking. Was she talking about him? Did she not want to be near him or something? Wait, that wasn't it, because they were having a lot of fun so far. Harry and Hermione then rushed back to the group. Ginny turned around at them in suspicion. She smiled. They really _did _look like a perfect couple.

The group then approached and entered a formal clothing store. On display were a few suits and a few bridesmaid dresses and some that were very beautiful. The store was divided into two sides: a side for the women and a side for the men. The girls then separated from the boys and went looking for dresses. Harry saw Ginny immediately grab a dress next to her as she followed Hermione. He chuckled and followed Ron and the others.

Mrs. Weasley went in one direction and the girls went another. Hermione just looked at some of the dresses with little care. She really didn't want to buy anything but she decided she had to, since it was for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny held two or three dresses as she looked through another rack of dresses.

"What should I get Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped looking and looked at Hermione.

"Just get a dress that catches your attention." Ginny said. "I found a few so far."

Hermione just shrugged and continued looking through the racks. Finally, she found a good dress for the wedding. It was a white strapless lace dress and looked best to wear to a wedding. She didn't want to wear dark clothing, since it might be hot. Hermione smiled and took the dress and went to wherever Ginny was. Her mouth dropped open at how many dresses Ginny had. She probably had at least eleven dresses, where she was carrying five and the other six was on the rack. Ginny looked up at Hermione, who stood before her.

"Oh, you found something already?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "Well, let's go and try them on then."

Ginny then looked at the dresses. "Well, let me just put some away first..."

Ginny saved three or four dresses and returned the others. The girls then walked to the dressing rooms and tried them on. Hermione smiled as she saw how pretty her dress looked on her, and she was happy to know it fit her perfectly. She left her stall and waited for Ginny to finish. Ginny became a little frustrated, since one of the dresses didn't look well on her. She returned it and the two then left the dressing rooms to find Mrs. Weasley. They found Mrs. Weasley waiting near the line, and she held the dress she wanted to buy too.

"Don't you think that you guys are spending lots of money?" Hermione asked and Ginny shook her head.

"It's okay." Ginny said. "We saved up a lot of money, since we knew that Bill bought Fleur her engagement ring."

Mrs. Weasley then bought the dresses and got the girls to hold their dresses in their own separate bags. The group then went to the men side to find Harry and the others. Only to realize that they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "They didn't even tell us if they were done or not!"

"I'll go call them then." Hermione said and they left the store and sat on one of the benches. A few guys looked at Ginny and winked, making Ginny smile as they sat down.

Hermione took out her phone, flipped it open and looked through her phone number list for the extra cell phone's number. She found it and immediately called it, putting the phone to her ear. She heard s few rings, one by one.

Meanwhile, the boys were in the car, driving back to the Burrow. Fred and George didn't feel like talking, since they wanted to go to Zonko's instead of going back to the Burrow. They needed more ideas for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry knew they forgot to do _something_, but he couldn't really think of what they forgot. Their suits were in the trunk, and Ron and Harry were talking amongst themselves about random ideas.

"Harry, do you think I should cut my hair?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his hair.

"Well, not _yet_." Harry lied, with a not clear voice. Ron shrugged and suddenly, everyone heard buzzing noises from Harry's pocket.

"Gosh Harry, you didn't _have _to let it out _now_!" Fred exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You could've just held it 'til we got back!" George continued. Ron rolled his eyes as well.

"Are you that dense?" Ron asked. "It's from that tellyphone Hermione gave to Harry!"

Fred and George smiled. "Is that an early gift to her future husband?" Harry's mouth dropped, but he knew he _wished_ it were true. He shook his head with an of-course-not look and dug into his pocket and took out the phone that continued to vibrate. He flipped it open to see that Hermione was calling him and realized that they forgot to meet back with the girls at the mall. He put his hand to his forehead in embarrassment and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Where are you!" Hermione asked with a louder voice.

"We're going back to the Burrow." Harry said, staying calm.

"You forgot to tell us!" Hermione exclaimed. "Mrs. Weasley is a bit angry at you guys."

"Oh...sorry...we forgot to tell you." Harry said. "Well tell Mrs. Weasley we're sorry and you three can go do whatever you want."

"Alright then." Hermione said, with a calm voice. "Bye."

"Bye." Harry said and closed the flip phone. Fred, George and Ron looked at him.

"Did you ever notice that you talked to Hermione as if she were your wife or something?" Ron asked, making Fred, George and even Mr. Weasley say 'Aw!'

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right." Harry then turned his face away so the Weasleys couldn't see that he was blushing. Ron's eyebrows rose at him and shrugged as the car approached the Burrow.

"You know George, I've thought of some more ideas!" Fred exclaimed. George beamed a smile and as soon as the car was completely on the ground, the twins ran out of the car and into the Burrow to write them down.

Back at the mall, Hermione had also closed her flip phone. Mrs. Weasley then turned to her and Hermione then told her that they had gone back to the Burrow, and said sorry that they didn't meet with them when they finished buying their suits. Mrs. Weasley sighed and got up.

"Well then, let's go shopping!" She exclaimed making Ginny all happy again. Her mother than began leading them to some of the stores that they could go to. Ginny stayed back with Hermione.

"So, didn't you enjoy talking to Harry?" Ginny asked and smiled. Hermione blushed and shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Hermione. The three then entered one of the stores. Ginny then smiled at Hermione.

"We're here Hermione!" Ginny said and looked at Hermione. Hermione then sighed as Ginny took her hand and took some clothes off the racks and went immediately to the dressing rooms. Mrs. Weasley laughed at this and she herself began looking for clothes. She saw Ginny come out of the dressing rooms grabbing clothes that were nearby. Some of the clothes Ginny had gotten were the clothes that she would wear. Some of them were tank tops, skirts, boots, sandals, and earrings.

"Try them on Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione had tried all of them on and Ginny became happy. All of the clothes made Hermione look different and not like bookworm Hermione. It made her look like a very pretty soon-to-be sixteen year old. Surprisingly, Ginny agreed to buy all of the clothes Hermione had tried.

"Well, I guess they make me look a bit _better.._.." Hermione said as they left the third store. Hermione and Ginny both held six bags, four in each hand. Mrs. Weasley held the other bags, three of them were the dresses and the other bags were for her and Ginny. Some muggles who passed by them looked as if they were big spenders. But they _did _look as if they _were. _You could see Hermione holding two bags from three different stores, all containing good expensive looking clothing. The girls then left the mall and got into the car. Ginny looked at Hermione as soon as Mrs. Weasley turned the engine on.

"Okay, we're done with accessories and clothing..." Ginny said. "I have make-up at home...so now all we have to do is do your hair..."

Hermione's eyes widened. She turned to Ginny. "What are you going to do with _my _hair?"

"Well, straightening it of course!" Ginny said. As soon as the car approached the dead end, Mrs. Weasley pressed a button and the car began to float. The car began getting off the road and into the air.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "My hair? Honestly, don't you think that new clothes is enough?" Ginny sighed.

"Fine, but one day Hermione, one day, I _will _do something to that hair of yours." Ginny said as the car came closer to the Burrow.

"Why don't you get your friends to help Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Like giving Hermione a make-over at Hogwarts! And if you girls are interested in that contest I mentioned earlier, you two need to look different so the audience would be surprised."

Ginny smiled knowing that Mrs. Weasley was trying to help her. The car approached the Burrow and the car lowered onto the ground. Mrs. Weasley got the car to park next to the other car that Mr. Weasley and the boys were in. Once the car parked, Hermione and Ginny got out of the car and got the bags from the trunk. Ron and Harry looked out the window and gasped at how much they bought.

"Bloody hell! Those two are mental!" Ron exclaimed. "Those _must _be for Ginny!"

"They might be for Hermione..." Harry said, still looking out the window. "Ginny was so excited to buy clothes for her, so I guess Hermione had to try all of those because Ginny forced her to..."

The girls entered the house while Ron looked at Mrs. Weasley, who had bags too. "Oh no, don't tell me Ginny forced Mum to buy clothes too!"

"No I didn't." A voice replied. Ginny and Hermione were behind Ron and Harry, who were still looking out the window. Harry had already noticed that they were inside. Ron turned around and screamed "Mum!" They started laughing at Ron, as Mrs. Weasley looked at him, with one eyebrow raised at him.

Harry then turned to Ginny. "Are all of those clothes yours?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not _all _of them, but most of them belong to Hermione now!"

Hermione sighed and everyone laughed. A few days later was Bill and Fleur's wedding day...

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/n: This chapter is longer than the first! Wow, this is probably the most I've written, ever! Yay, I guess I don't feel all sad anymore. Yep! I'm sticking to this story! If this gets deleted, however, well, I don't know what I'll do. I got this whole story planned out...I've even got a layout for it! If you read this chapter carefully, you will notice some surprises that will happen, most of them being at Hogwarts. Like Fred and George's ideas, the wedding...oops! It's for you to find out!

Read and review! If you don't understand something in the story, please review and tell me but PLEASE don't flame! I need at least 5 reviews 'til I can update the third chapter! Yeah I know, I'm the kind of author who loves reviews XD See you!


	3. I Wanna Get Married Too

A/n: Hey everyone. Hopefully I get more reviews this time :( If you can, PLEASE, if you read this story, you SHOULD review, say whatever, just don't flame! I don't want you being angry or anything, but if you're telling me something about the story that bothered you, be polite! Sorry, I guess the loss of a story and being locked and not being able to submit a chapter until February 3 got to me. Like I said, I am the kind of author who loves and needs reviews in order to continue, so please do so if you like how the story is so far!

Oh, and many thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to favorites, or to story alert! That brought a smile to my face!

**Mckenzie author** : Thank you for being the first to comment my fic! LOL, I really don't like HG. It makes me sick. HHr shippers are _not _delusional! Haha, no offense to those who like the HG pairing!

Look, I really love HHr! XD

**fannie8291** : Thank you too! I, too, love HHr! I'm a total fanatic XD Don't worry though, I won't ever leave this story!

**NikkyB** : Thank you too! I'll post as soon as I can, once this story reaches a certain number of reviews however :)

Anyways, on the last chapter of Harry Potter's Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione get cozy on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley inform the children about the contest, everyone goes shopping, and everyone is thinking that Harry and Hermione are together. This chapter is the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

What sucks is that I've never been to a wedding before, so I'm only going to write about what I imagine it would be. Oh and please, I don't intend to offend any person who is bald, or doesn't have much hair. I don't mean to be rude, but just imagining Harry, Ron, and Hermione without their hair would look very surprising and a little funny!

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Harry Potter. or. anything. that. has. to. do. with. Harry Potter. except. for. this. story. I. also. do. not. own. the. song. Kiss Me. by Sixpence None the Richer. or. the. movie. She's All That.**

Chapter 3: I Wanna Get Married Too

Harry woke up at around 6:30 in the morning. The wedding was at 12 and he knew that it would've been the best time to wake up at 7. So he lay there on his bed, his face looking at the ceiling. Ron, whose bed was next to his, was still sleeping and snoring a few times.

"No...don't shave my hair..." Ron mumbled in his sleep. Harry chuckled. Just as before, Ron had always talked in his sleep, and he knew that Ron didn't change a bit during break. Ron then started screaming. "No...don't shave off Harry's hair either! No..._definitely_ not Hermione's...she might look like a monster!"

Harry started to laugh silently as he wondered what Ron was dreaming about. He imagined the three of them at Hogwarts, probably someone who was chasing everyone with a razor or shaver. Probably Seamus or Dean would chase everyone in Gryffindor, or Malfoy in Slytherin. But the thought of a bald Hermione made Harry shiver. She _would _look very surprising, different and a little scary if she didn't have hair. Normally, Harry could tell where Hermione was by looking for a girl with brown bushy or wavy hair in the classroom or around Hogwarts. But making her bald would make her stand out as well. Harry would mind being someone who had no hair. One time, Cho had told him how she really liked his hair, and he heard some muggles at the mall whisper to each other about his looks. Some girls at Hogwarts would probably be depressed at a bald Harry, especially some of the Harry Potter fans.

Just then, Harry heard some creaking outside their door, as if someone was running down the stairs. It could've been Hermione and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or the twins. Harry decided to get out of bed, fix it and wake up Ron. Ron was still mumbling random things in his sleep that made Harry laugh. Once Harry had made his bed, he went to Ron.

"Ron, wake up." Harry said. There was no reply, and Ron continued to sleep. "Wake _up_!"

Ron lay there, still sleeping. Harry then shook Ron's shoulder with his hand, making Ron's eyes open quickly and making him jump.

"AHHH bloody hell!" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him and started laughing. Ron then blinked and quickly put his hands on his head to feel if he still had hair. He sighed a sigh of relief and noticed Harry laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Someone was going to shave people's hair off huh?" Harry asked. Ron's eyebrows rose. Before Ron could speak, Harry chuckled. "Yeah I know. You were kind of talking-scratch that-_shouting _in your sleep!"

"Yeah right." Ron said. "Prove it."

"Okay, I'll do what you did." Harry said and got back on his bed, trying not to mess it up. He curled a bit and closed his eyes. "No don't shave of Harry's hair! No not Hermione's she'll look like a monster!"

Ron gasped. "You're kidding! I acted like that?"

Harry nodded as he got off his bed and stood in front of Ron, who was now sitting on his bed. "Yeah, it was very funny in a way. Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Oh, Lavender..." Ron blurted out, making Harry look as if he was suspicious at why Ron would even dream of Lavender. "Why are you looking at me like that? We were in Gryfiindor tower and Lavender got her shaver and was threatening to shave off my hair because she said it was long. I obviously disagreed and she started chasing me with it and you and Hermione came along, and tried to help me out. Then Lavender was chasing all three of us out of Gryffindor tower and all around Hogwarts. Malfoy started laughing at us, and we got to a point where Lavender cornered us. She started picking out who she should shave first, and I tried changing her mind, and soon she chose me to be the first. Then, I felt some of my hair come off, and then there you are, waking me up!"

Harry, who was very interested in the dream, started to laugh a little. "Dreaming about Lavender are you?"

Ron blushed. "Dreaming about _Hermione _are you? Having your snog fest yesterday morning."

"We weren't snogging...we were just talking and looking at some photos..." Harry replied, blushing.

"And _then_ you started snogging?" Ron asked and Harry immediately started to shake his head. "Well, you two did hug or something like that."

"It was only a hug!" Harry said and remembered how warm he felt in her arms, as if he never wanted to let go of her embrace. "Well...let's just hurry and get downstairs..."

"Whatever you say Harry." Ron said, acting as if that was his catch phrase. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron fixed his bed and the two went downstairs to find everyone else awake and still in their robes and nightgowns. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_, and the children who were on the couch, were talking about Fred and George's new invention, using one of their ideas from the day before. Fred was holding a small green and light green device with a heart-shaped arrow sticking out that seemed to light up with a red color every now and then, and another device that looked similar to the other, except it was red and pink and the arrow flashed green instead of red. George looked up at Harry and Ron and immediately got up from his seat and walked towards them. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Why good morning Ron, Harry," George greeted. "Isn't it a beautiful day for a wedding?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and exchanged glances of confusion. They've never seen George act very polite towards them. "Uh, George, are you alright?" Ron asked.

George beamed a smile. "Yes my brother, yes I do. And did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Everyone started to chuckle or giggle at how George actually told Ron that he loved him. Ron had a disgusted look on his face. "Uh, okay then...you too I guess?"

George continued to smile. "Come here brother and I will show you what Fred and I have been working on since yesterday! Of course, that means you'll have to test it for us..." He grabbed Ron by the arm and made him sit next to Fred. Harry then went to where Hermione and Ginny were to watch what would happen. Ron then noticed what Fred was holding.

"Fred, what is that!" Ron asked. Fred smiled as George sat next to Fred.

"Ron, my brother, these are our latest inventions for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Fred explained. "Theses are Love Finders, devices that will point at the person you love, or create a picture of who he or she is. All you have to do is hold it by the handle with your right hand and say your first and last name. Then it will say or point at whoever you fancy. But if that person isn't nearby, they will show initials on a small cloud it will puff out. One of these will say the first and last initials of the real person you like, and the other saying the name of a random person nearby. We thought of the idea yesterday when we were on the way home."

Fred smiled and looked at Harry, making him shrug. George continued. "We don't really know if it worked or not, so that's why we chose you. So Ron, why don't you test it out?"

Ron looked at the twins. "Just don't ever say 'I love you' to me or act like that ever again you hear me?"

The twins nodded and handed the green Love Finder to Ron. Ron sighed and held it by the handle with his right hand. He looked around at everyone and said with a clear voice, "Ron Weasley." The Love Finder arrow began to flash red very quickly and tried to find the person, and then pointed at Harry. Harry looked at everyone, narrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

Ron became angry. "Are you mental? Of course I don't like Harry like that! Really, your invention needs a lot more work...!"

Fred and George started to laugh. George was the first to stop. "You must have chosen the _wrong_ Love Finder! Here, this is the _right_ Love Finder."

George handed the red and pink Love Finder to Ron, who hesitantly took it from him. Ron rolled his eyes and again said, "Ron Weasley." Like before, the Love Finder's arrow began to flash but with a green light. The arrow started to find the person like last time but stopped. It pointed at nobody. Ron sighed. He didn't want anyone else to know about Lavender...but too late. A small puff of a cloud appeared from inside of the Love Finder and hovered in front of Ron. The small white cloud then showed in pink letters the initials L and B. Ron gasped and started blushing. Harry smiled as he saw Ron blush. Ginny and Hermione then began to think of whose name had the initials L and B. Fred and George already knew who LB was. Fred took the red Love Finder from Ron's trembling hand and he and George smiled.

"Thank you very much!" George exclaimed and the twins then went up to their room to their records. Fred checked off the Love Finder, since it was official that the joke Love Finder and the real Love Finder worked perfectly.

Ron sat down on the couch where his brothers were, and continued trembling. Ginny and Hermione continued thinking.

"Well the only girls I know who have those initials must be..." Hermione started. Ron's eyes widened and then closed, since he didn't want to see their reaction. "Well there's Lina Belle the Second Year...and Laura Benite the Third Year...Lenna Bowning the Fourth Year..."

"Luana Bloom the Second Year...Leanne Blaires the Third Year...Lena Bridges the Fifth Year..." Ginny continued. Harry rose an eyebrow in shock at how many LBs Hermione and Ginny knew and why they haven't guessed Lavender yet.

"And then there's..." Ginny and Hermione said at the same time, making Ron close his eyes even tighter. "Lavender Brown the Sixth Year..."

A light bulb lit up in Ginny and Hermiones' minds. They stopped guessing and smiled mischievously. They sat down on the couch next to Ron and looked at him. Ron opened his eyes when he felt them sit on the couch and looked at them with a don't-tell-anyone look. Harry chuckled as Fred and George came back down from their room. Mrs. Weasley had finished cooking some eggs, bacon, waffles, and toast and used magic to put juice and milk in the children's glasses. She sighed and smiled as Mr. Weasley put down his newspaper.

"Breakfast is done children!" Mrs. Weasley announced. "Come and hurry up! Eat and then you will all have to get ready for the wedding!"

The children then quickly sat at the table and ate as fast and polite as they could. Mrs. Weasley was eating slowly, as if she wasn't very hungry.

"Now, Bill owled us and said that he will be at the chapel at 10:45." Mr. Weasley announced. "The wedding starts at 12, and right now, it's 7:30. So we should be ready at about 10."

The chapel was near Hogsmeade, so it would take the group about 30 minutes to get there in the two cars. Everyone nodded as they ate and a few minutes later, everyone had finished. The children ran up to the showers while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley used their magic to clean the dishes. When Hermione finished taking her shower, she went back to the bedroom and everything she needed was on her bed. The white strapless lace dress lay on her bed, ready to be worn. Hermione then put it on while Ginny got dressed as well. She was putting on a periwinkle dress that had straps. Hermione then went to one of the bags that had all of the earrings they had bought and randomly picked a pair. She picked diamond chandelier earrings that had a bit of white gold on it. Hermione put them on and grabbed some metallic sandals that were also bought the same day. Her hair was a little bushier than usual, and when Ginny finished, she noticed this as well.

"Are you done dressing up?" Ginny said, as she put on some make-up and brushed her hair. Hermione nodded and when Ginny finished, she gestured Hermione to come closer to the mirror. "I say we straighten it a little and you can put it in a loose ponytail..."

Hermione looked at her. "I said we wouldn't do anything with my hair..."

"But don't you want to look your best for the wedding?" Ginny asked. "Do this for Bill and Fleur and...even Harry!"

From there Hermione felt as if she was getting ready for her own wedding, one that she might have in the future. She could imagine how happy Fleur would be to actually have someone in her life to have and to hold. Hermione never knew what it felt to have a relationship like that, since she was always alone being a bookworm. It all changed when she came to Hogwarts, but the closest relationship she has with any boy was as a best friend, who were Ron and Harry. Sure, Bill and Fleur looked destined to be each other and were perfect for each other, but what about Hermione? Hermione was brave, smart, caring, many other personalities that Ron and Harry would call her. She loved them as her friends, but did she love Harry more than that? She remembered what happened before in the living room and at the mall. In her mind Hermione shook her head and continued to believe that since they were only best friends, they could never feel anything. Hermione wanted s Little did she know, she was wrong.

Hermione looked down at the ground, then up at Ginny again. "Okay. I guess I do want to do this for them. It's just that..."

Hermione sat on the bed and Ginny sat next to her. "What Hermione?"

"It's just that...I wanna get married too...or have a relationship" Hermione sighed, looking down. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's back.

"Don't worry Hermione, you will." Ginny said, trying to calm Hermione. "Hey, it might even be Harry!"

Hermione blushed but shook her head. "No he would never do that...he would choose Cho. Besides, we're just best friends."

"Yeah right." Ginny said sarcastically. "Stop denying the fact that you like him. You even admitted it to me. Don't try to hide and lie to me."

Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny. "Well, go ahead and do whatever to my hair."

Ginny smiled and took out her straightening iron, hair ties and decided to even put some make-up on Hermione. 'This is going to be a fun day today,' Ginny thought as she started to fix Hermione's hair, not minding the fact that Hermione's eyes were closed shut. 'Harry's going to be surprised.'

It was almost 10 and the boys were already downstairs, ready to go. Harry and the others were in their tuxedos. Mr. Weasley was wearing a tie, while the others wore black bow ties. Mr. Weasley walked back and forth, looking at his watch while the boys sat on the couch.

"At least this is better than my dress robes I wore to the Yule Ball..." Ron said. Fred, George and Harry remembered what he wore and started laughing.

"No offense but you looked like it was Halloween." Fred started.

"Or you were the turkey on Thanksgiving for muggles." George continued and all except Ron continued laughing.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. They ignored him and still continued laughing.

Mr. Weasley continued looking at his watch. "Come on ladies! Chop-chop! It's almost 10!"

"Alright Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley had shouted from Ginny and Hermione's room, when she checking up on them. "We're all done now!"

Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and was wearing a white dress. Mr. Weasley smiled and pecked her on the lips. Ginny came down and walked to where her brothers were. Hermione was still upstairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. "Hurry up!"

"I'm just getting my clutch!" Hermione shouted back. "Okay I'm done!"

Harry and the others walked closer to the stairs. A beautiful girl began walking down the stairs, as if she was Cinderella. It was Hermione. Harry looked at her like he did at the Yule Ball. It felt as if the song, Kiss Me, from the muggle movie, She's All That, was in the background as she walked downstairs. Hermione continued to watch her step and looked at everyone's faces to see their eyebrows raised and had looks of surprise. She smiled and continued walking down the stairs. Just then, Hermione lost her balance on one of the steps that were close to the bottom and nearly fell to the ground. Hermione's clutch flew in the air as she fell, and Ginny caught it. She felt someone warm catch her and she looked up to see messy black hair and green eyes look at her. The children started to smile as they noticed Harry and Hermione blush. A few strands of her hair fell out of her loose ponytail, but it was still good.

Hermione put the strands behind her ear. "Thank you..." She said to Harry and he smiled.

"Don't mention it." He said as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussed about driving to the chapel. Ron and Ginny continued smiling until they noticed each other smiling as well. Then their mouths dropped open simultaneously.

'He's just my best friend. He's just my best friend. He's just my best friend...' Hermione repeated in her mind quickly.

"I'll talk to you at the wedding." Ginny whispered and they both smiled mischievously in a way of saying "Deal." Fred and George then started thinking of helpful ways of using the Love Finders for Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were still smiling at each other and noticed that Harry was still holding her. They blushed as he let go of her, since she was on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then stopped talking to each other and turned towards the children. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:58.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Weasley said. "Looking at everyone, I can tell that you're ready! So let's go to the chapel and help Bill and Fleur's wedding!"

Mr. Weasley handed Mrs. Weasley the car keys for the car she drove last time and everyone went outside. Hermione smiled at Harry as she and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley to the car. Harry felt warm inside but tried to shake it off his mind.

'She's just my best friend. She's just my best friend. She's just my best friend...' Harry repeated in his mind quickly.

He was standing still inside the living room as Mr. Weasley, Fred and George went outside. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for everyone to get out so she could lock the door. Ron was about to leave when he noticed Harry staring outside and not moving. Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at where he was staring and noticed that he was looking at Hermione. He walked towards Harry and waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Uh Harry? You okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry blinked and was snapped out of his thoughts. Harry nodded.

"Oh uh...yeah..." Harry said sheepishly. "Well, let's go..."

Harry started to walk towards the door as Ron smiled at him. He couldn't wait to discuss with Ginny at the wedding. Ron followed Harry and Mrs. Weasley locked the door. They all went to the cars and sat in their seats. Mr. Weasley turned his engine on first, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The boys' car was in front of the girls' car. Like always, Mr. Weasley pressed a button and pulled down a gear shift and soon the car began to float off the ground. Mrs. Weasley did the same and the car floated off the ground as well. The cars went opposite of the way they went to go to the mall.

"Hey Mum," Ginny started. "Did Bill mention anything else about that contest you told us about?"

"I'm afraid not my dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you ask him at the wedding? I bet he knows more about it."

For the next 25 minutes, Hermione and Ginny talked about what could happen at Hogwarts and their opinion about it. They talked about if the Yule Ball would return, what would happen if Krum came back, would Hermione ever fight Cho, and many other thoughts. The boys talked about Hogwarts as well in the other car. Harry and Ron talked about Lavender and Cho, Professor Snape and about the extra classes at Hogwarts. They knew that they would pass Flying Lessons quickly since they were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Fred and George reminisced about the days when they 'kicked the Slytherins' arses'.

The cars then approached a tall white building. Harry could see Hogsmeade, which was nearby. Few cars were parked in front of the chapel because of two reasons. One, the wedding was at 12, and it was 10:30. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pressed a button and pulled up a gear shift and the cars began to float down on the ground. Once the cars were on all four wheels, they parked right in front of the chapel and next to each other. Everyone got out of the cars and walked towards the chapel's doors. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry, in that order, were walking side by side. The group entered the chapel. Bill was in the lobby, waiting for his family to come. Everyone talked to him, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

Hermione and Ginny decided to go to were the altar was to see many flowers levitating in the air and lace on the pews. Candles were also levitating next to the walls, and Hermione and Ginny spotted Fleur sitting at the front. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and it flowed in the air magically whenever she moved. She wasn't wearing her dress, but jeans and a white top. They walked towards her to see that she was crying.

"Fleur?" Ginny said, making Fleur look at her. Fleur sniffled and wiped a tear off with a tissue.

"Oh, 'ello 'Ermione. 'Ello Ginny." Fleur sniffled. "What are you two doing 'ere so early?"

"We came to help." Hermione said. "But why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Fleur sniffled again. "Oh, eet ees nothing..." She looked at them to see concerned faces. "Oh alright then. Eet's just that, I don't think I am ready to get married. Zis is too much for me."

"What are you talking about? Getting married must be great, especially for you, since you're choosing to have someone in your life forever." Hermione started. Fleur sniffled and paid attention to Hermione. "Of course Bill loves you, and you love him. If you love him, then you should go on with the wedding. You're just crying because this is the most exciting thing that's ever going to happen in your life."

Fleur smiled and managed to stop sniffling. "Thank you 'Ermione. I guess zis ees the most exciting thing to happen in my life. I really should go on with the wedding."

Hermione smiled. "But 'ow did you know how eet feels to be in zis situation? You must 'ave someone you love in your life as well." Fleur continued. Hermione stopped smiling and shook her head. Fleur frowned, but smiled slightly.

"Well, you will soon zis year at 'Ogwarts. Eet ees your sixth year correct?" Fleur asked and Hermione nodded. "Trust me, you_ will _find someone this year. I can tell because you are very beautiful. The boys will go 'ead over 'eels for you and Ginny. Now, I must be getting ready for my wedding."

She smiled and hugged Hermione and Ginny. "Can you two and Mrs. Weasley come with me and 'elp me?" Fleur asked and they nodded, making Fleur smile even more. "Okay! Gabrielle and my other relatives are in my room, so follow me."

Hermione and Ginny smiled and the three went back to the main lobby, making everyone look at them. Fleur kissed Bill and gestured Mrs. Weasley to follow them. She smiled and got up from sitting next to Fred and George.

Harry looked at Hermione, who wasn't looking at him, and admired how pretty she looked. He remembered how she looked at the Yule Ball, and he knew that she was beautiful. But this time, it was if she was 10 times more beautiful. What confused Harry now more than ever was why he was just noticing her now. He felt as if Hermione was Cho, and felt what he felt when he was around Cho. Hermione was his best friend though, and Harry was confused whether to choose someone else, or stick with his best friend.

In his third year, Harry and Hermione were to save his godfather, Sirius Black, while turning back time. They had to protect each other and out of sight. Professor Remus Lupin, who had turned into a werewolf by contact of the moonlight, chased the couple until the hippogriff, Buckbeak, saved them. It looked as if Harry and Hermione were hugging to keep each other safe from the werewolf, well, Harry felt as if they were. Harry loved it when Hermione hugged him for so long, and especially when she kissed him on his head after the Second Task at the Triwizard Tournament and on the cheek at the end of their fourth year. Rita Skeeter made everyone believe that they were together and Harry actually liked it for a while.

He liked how in the previous year, when Umbridge took over, Hermione saved the both of them by leading Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. He wished he could be prefect that year instead of Ron, seeing the look on Hermione's face when she thought that he was. Hermione always listened to him, and that made him smile. Even when Harry liked Cho, she was always there to help him in a way. Cho even accused Harry of liking Hermione, though he knew deep inside that he _did _like her. Of course, Harry defended Hermione in front of Cho and caught Hermione when she almost fell. They always saved each other, and were always telling each other the truth. But the scariest feeling Harry felt was when Hermione collapsed in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione looked as if she was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse from one of the Death Eaters, and Harry was going to blame himself if she died. But looking at her now made him smile even more. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled as she, Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley went to Fleur's dressing room. Ron looked at him, who continued to smile, and smiled slightly.

It was now 11 o'clock and Bill, Harry and the other Weasleys went to his dressing room. For the next 45 minutes, Bill and Fleur got dressed and ready. Everyone talked about how grand the wedding would be and about each other's love lives. Ginny used some of the make-up that Fleur was going to use to test and see if it was good to use. Of course, Ginny volunteered to test them, making everyone laugh. Bill finished and the males were told to go to go to where the altar was. Bill was wearing his tuxedo, and matched the boys who were with him.

When they went through the doors, Harry and Ron's mouths dropped. Mostly everyone from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were invited and sitting down on the pews. Two pews were left empty, and were reserved for Harry and the Weasley and Delacours' closest relatives. Charlie and Percy were talking with some of the Veelas who were sitting down. Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and some of the other professors from Hogwarts were sitting down. Professor Dumbledore however, was standing at the front, waiting for Bill, since he was to marry them. His groomsmen and best man were standing and talking with Professor Dumbledore, talking about what has happened at Hogwarts while they were gone.

Fleur was now done and ready in her dressing room. Her relatives, bridesmaids, maid of honor, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all loved the way she looked. It was then only 2 minutes before 12 and the females were told to get out of the dressing room.

Fleur turned to Hermione and smiled. "Thank you 'Ermione." Hermione smiled as she, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left to sit with Harry and the others. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other, and Fred and George sat next to each other. Ginny and Hermione were walking down the aisle to their seats. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. It looked as if _she _was getting married instead of Fleur, the way she was walking down the aisle. Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown sat with their families and noticed Hermione as well. The boys' mouths dropped at how different she looked. Lavender smiled and knew that it was Ginny's work.

Ginny sat next to Ron, making a space for Hermione next to Harry. They smiled as Hermione sat down, making Harry and Hermione blush a little bit. A woman nodded where Fleur would come out at the pianist, and the pianist began preparing for the wedding march. Everyone looked up to see Veela bridesmaids come out, holding small bouquets. They stood on the other side of the groomsmen. Everyone now paid attention when the pianist started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood up and smiled as the bride started walking down the aisle with her father. She was smiling straight at Bill, who was smiling back. Her hair was magically flowing in the air and sleek and smooth under her veil. Fleur's father kissed her on the cheek and sat in his seat as Fleur walked up with Bill towards Professor Dumbledore while the wedding march ended.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour in holy Matrimony." The wedding continued with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley teary eyed, and Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys, the Delacours and everyone else in the chapel smiled. Bill and Fleur put on their wedding rings and said their 'I do's.' "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Professor Dumbledore concluded. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bill and Fleur looked at each other and smiled. Their lips touched each other's, making everyone in the chapel smile and cheer. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Professor Dumbledore said as the pianist began playing the wedding march again. Bill and Fleur then walked out the doors, with their guests following them. A white car with a poster on the back that read 'Just Married' waited for the newlyweds in front of the chapel. The couple waved at everyone and entered the back seats of the car. The guests quickly got in their cars and followed the newlyweds car to the wedding reception.

The reception was also a few minutes away from Hogsmeade and was also a few minutes away from the chapel. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley drove their car in a line and when they reached the reception, parked their car as close as possible. Professor Dumbledore and a few others simply Apparated to the entrance and waited for Bill and Fleur to catch up to them. Once everyone was at the doors, the couple opened them and revealed a big room with many empty plates on tables inside. In the center was a giant white wedding cake with a man and wife wax dolls on the top. Music was playing magically and everyone sat down on one of the chairs at one of the many round tables. A long table was reserved for Bill and Fleur as Hermione and Ginny sat at one of the chairs.

Like before at Hogwarts, everyone had to just say the name of a certain food and it will appear on their plate. Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to Harry and Ron and Fred and George sat next to Hermione and Ginny.

Charlie stood up and tapped his glass with his fork. "May I ask that everyone raise their glasses?" Harry and the others all raised their glasses that either contained pumpkin juice, soda, or wine. "Here is a toast to my brother, Bill, and my new sister-in-law, Fleur. May their lives be wonderful!"

"To Bill and Fleur!" The guests all said and drank from their glasses. Charlie, Bill and Fleur smiled and drank from their glasses as well. Everyone now knew that it was time to eat. Ron and Harry nodded at each other and clearly leaned towards their plate.

"Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding." The two boys said and what they requested appeared on their plates. They smiled and began eating. Hermione decided not to choose a dish that they would normally eat at Hogwarts, but from her house, where her parents made the food.

"Fettuccine Alfredo." Hermione said clearly, leaning towards her plate a little, and a dish containing fettuccine alfredo appeared. She smiled and picked up her fork and began eating as well.

Ginny requested mashed potatoes with gravy and started eating as well. Ron finished first from their table and requested flan for dessert. Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped for a second as she saw how fast her son could eat.

The whole room was loud and full of happiness. Everyone was talking to each other as they ate and talked about what they've been doing during the summer. There was a lot of laughter, especially when people gave their thoughts about what Bill and Fleur should do now that they were married. Some suggested that they buy a big house and raise as many children as the Weasleys. Bill and Fleur blushed as they heard these suggestions and made the guests laugh as they saw their faces.

Everyone in the room had finished eating and it was now time for Bill and Fleur's first dance. People smiled as Bill and Fleur danced with smiles on their faces. Fleur's hair began to gracefully flow in the air as they moved to the music. Bill's groomsmen and Fleur's bridesmaids began to dance as well, paired up together with the perfect person. Most of Fleur's bridesmaids were half-Veela too, and their hair looked similar to Fleur's. At the last part of the song, many of the guests grabbed a partner and joined them on the dance floor. Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley's hand and went to the dance floor. Ron looked up to see Lavender alone at another table because her parents had gone to the dance floor as well. Ron sighed and got up, making Harry, Hermione and Ginny look up. He walked towards her, making her look up too. Lavender smiled slightly. "Hi Ron."

"He-he-hello La-la-lavender." Ron stuttered. Hermione and Ginny giggled. "I was ju-just wondering if-if-if-if..."

Ron just kept on repeating, making Lavender confused. Harry, Hermione and Ginny began laughing, but not loud enough for Ron and Lavender to hear. "If what?" Lavender asked.

"Oh...if-if...ifyouwouldliketodancewithme." Ron said quickly. This reminded Harry of when he asked Cho to come to the Yule Ball with him, only to know that she was going with Cedric. Lavender continued to look confused.

"I'm sorry?" Lavender asked, making Ron repeat.

"I was just asking if you would like to dance with me." Ron replied, slower than what he previously said. Lavender smiled and nodded as Ron held out his hand and she took it. Ron and Lavender then walked to a certain spot on the dance floor and began to dance like everyone else. Hermione, Harry and Ginny smiled and Fred and George left the table to find a partner of their own. Ginny thought of a plan as she realized that the three of them were the only ones at the table. She looked around to see Seamus and Dean talking to one another, not sitting down.

"Ooh! There's Dean and Seamus!" Ginny exclaimed, making Hermione and Harry look at her. "I'll go ask them to dance..."

Ginny quickly left the table and approached Seamus and Dean, who greeted her and began talking again. Hermione continued to sit in her seat, which was across from Harry. The two looked at each other and slightly smiled, but didn't blush for some reason. They looked around to see that they were the only ones sitting down. Harry ran his hand through his hair and got up.

'This will only be me and Hermione as normal best friends dancing...' Harry thought as he walked to Hermione, who watched him get up. "Hermione, would you like to go dance with me?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. Ginny smiled and looked at Ron. Ron also saw what had happened and smiled. The music stopped, making Ginny whine. Ron sighed but Lavender kissed him on the cheek and went back to her seat. Blushing, he walked back to his seat, holding his cheek where she had kissed him. Hermione and Harry sighed in disappointment, but noticed that they were still holding each other's hand and quickly let go.

"Sorry." They apologized to one another in a voice quiet enough for each other to hear and Hermione sat back down in her seat, and Harry back in his. Bill and Fleur had approached the wedding cake and already sliced a piece out of it. Every plate in the room magically appeared with a slice of cake. Hermione and Harry ate their cakes slowly, not noticing the other was doing it too. Ron and Ginny noticed this and remembered that they were to talk later on.

At last it was time for Bill and Fleur to go to their new home together. Every guest got up and followed Bill and Fleur outside of the reception. Ginny remembered something and ran to her brother.

"Bill! I forgot I needed to ask you something!" Ginny said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about this contest that will happen at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked and he nodded.

"Actually I have." Bill replied. "It's for girls in their Fifth Year or older." Professor Dumbledore looked at Bill and his eyes twinkled, making him sigh and slightly smile. "But I can't tell you."

"Oh come on! Can't you just give me a hint?" Ginny asked and he nodded again.

"You need your mouth and voice for this." Bill said, making Ginny give him a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked and he chuckled.

"That's all I'm going to tell you. You'll have to guess until you find out at Hogwarts." Bill said. "Anyway, see you soon Ginny."

He hugged his little sister as his family came up to him as well. A big group of females joined in front of Fleur, whose back was towards them. She closed her eyes and threw her bouquet in the air. Once she did, she went to her family to watch who caught it. Hermione and Harry were leaving the chapel after the crowd had left the doors. Suddenly, the crowd ran towards Hermione, making her eyes widen, and a soft object had fallen into her hands, which were trying to block it from falling on her face. Hermione's left hand and half of her other hand, which was holding her clutch, were holding the bouquet of flowers. The Weasleys, the Delacours, Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and other guests gasped and cheered for Hermione. She felt herself heat up and felt Harry look at her in shock. Fleur winked at her in a way of saying thanks. Hermione smiled in response as the crowds paid attention to Bill and Fleur, who started to run to their car to get to their new home. Bill opened the car door and let Fleur in first, and then him. The driver honked at the guests, who caused them to start waving goodbye and cheer at the couple. Bill and Fleur smiled as the car began to float off the ground and into the air. All of the guests except for the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, said goodbye to one another and left the reception. Mrs. Weasley decided to help the janitors clean up while the others waited. Hermione sat on one of the chairs, still holding the bouquet of flowers. Ginny sat next to her, and smiled.

"You are so lucky Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, making Hermione smile slightly. "You know what catching the bouquet means don't you? That means that you might be next to get married! Well, that's what everyone says."

Hermione blushed and looked at the pink and white bouquet of lilies, daisies, tulips and plumerias. 'Why did it have to be me to catch it?' She asked herself, trying not to blush.

Ron walked up to Harry. "Can't believe she caught it. I wonder...who would she marry?"

Harry looked up at him and shrugged, trying not to blush and succeeded. "I don't know. I just bet that Hermione would get married to someone that she loves."

"You're really an optimistic guy Harry." Ron said. "You know, it might be you some day..."

Harry tried very hard not to blush. "What?" He asked in shock. "Ron, she's just my best friend, and that's all that I think of her. And don't you say 'Whatever you say Harry.'"

Ron opened his mouth but closed it, since Harry predicted what he would have said. "True." He replied as Fred and George came up to them.

"If only Mum didn't take away our Love Finders..." Fred said sadly.

"We would've sold a fortune, especially at the wedding..." George continued.

"Don't worry. You'd sell as much at Hogwarts." Harry replied enthusiastically. "We'll try to help advertise when we come to Hogsmeade."

Fred and George nodded and smiled in approval as Mrs. Weasley finished cleaning up. "Come now! We must go back to the Burrow to pack your luggage early!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the children left the reception and towards the cars. On the way back, Ginny talked about the clue that Bill had told her about the contest and the girls began thinking of what he was talking about. Meanwhile in the other car, the boys were talking about Hermione catching the bouquet, and who her future husband would be. Harry insisted that they not talk about it, since it was none of their business, which made the boys think more about Harry and Hermione together. Finally after 30 minutes, the cars reached the Burrow, and everyone got dressed into their regular clothes and fixed their bags early for Hogwarts.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/n: As you could probably tell, the chapters of this story are getting longer and longer every time, so I'll try and write less XD The next chapter will take a while, because I will be thinking of my other stories, and making up for the ones deleted. Hopefully I'll find the typed first chapter of Digidestined Reunion! Anyways, I'm not really expecting a big number of reviews for this story soon so I guess it won't matter to me about limits.

Again, if you didn't understand anything, please review and tell me. I'll edit and I will give you thanks in the next chapter, and I'll probably send you a cookie as well! Okay, so hopefully you've found more clues in this story that will lead to the surprises at Hogwarts! See you!

Next chapter: Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express


End file.
